Shadow in the Dark
by Nighthief
Summary: She has learnt not to trust and not to love. She's a thief and an assassin who has never been spotted by anyone but, what happens when she is caught by a certain fellowship? And what part does she have in this story? 10th walker
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

**This is my first story and I don't have that much written out yet. I would really like feedback on whether or not you like it and also some tips.**

**Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. I only own my own character Shadow**.

* * *

_**Edited on (7/15/2013)**_

* * *

Chapter One

I take contracts that involve theft and occasionally assassinating people. This might come to a shock for some people but I don't mind doing either job as long as I get payed. Even if I minded, I wouldn't have a choice of turning a contract down. Anyways, the way these contracts work is that he gets a contract from one of his clients and then sends them off to the nearest town or city for whom ever he thinks is best for the job. I get most of the hard jobs because I do what I do well and I get the job done. I don't get told who I'm about to kill or who I'm stealing from but that doesn't bother me. I mean, it's easier to kill someone you don't know right?

From the tree I was resting on, I took a good look down at the group that I've tracked for the past couple of days. An old man, two men, four halfings and an elf were sleeping by the campfire while a dwarf was struggling to stay awake on his night watch.

All I need to do tonight is grab enough supplies to get to the next town and maybe a bite to eat. I check the dwarf to make sure he's asleep and then drop down from the tree silently. I need a lot of supplies because I don't exactly know where the next town or village is. Slowly, I make my way around the glowing campfire and crouch down to start opening some bags. I'm almost finished when I hear something move slightly.

Instinctively, I draw my dagger out of its sheath.

"Stop right there thief!"

A cold blade suddenly pressed hard against my neck. I raise hands slowly and drop the dagger. As I stand, I turn around to find myself facing the elf.

This is the first time I've been caught. How could I have been so careless? I've done this so many times and dealt with worse situations, this should be second nature. Well, thank the Valar this isn't a contract.

A man steps out from behind the elf. He looks at me with his smokey gray eyes and the expression of a person who is definitely not pleased. Instantly I recognize who he is.

"Who are you?"He asks with a firm voice.

"I am Shadow as you are Strider."I keep my voice confident yet quiet at the same time.

I want to leave without giving them too much information or letting them see who I am. I can't afford to let that happen because not only would ruin Shadow's reputation but also because I try to stay unnoticed. More with the sense that they have a name without a face. Another worry is that he might find out and I don't want to know what his punishment might be.

"Not the Shadow? Not the Shadow who steals from the rich and the poor? Not the Shadow who has never been caught by anyone? Not the Shadow who's wanted in almost all Middle Earth? It can't be possible! You're way too young!" The dwarf chuckles a bit.

I give him a quick glance at the dwarf and then turn my attention back to Strider and the elf. An old man in a grey cloak sitting against a rock picks up his staff and walks towards us.

"Legolas, what are you doing pointing your knife at this person? Please put it down. We don't want anymore problems around here."

The elf looks at the old man for a second and then reluctantly lowers his knifes. The man looks at me and gives me a welcoming smile. Something I haven't seen for a long time.

" My name is Gandalf. Before I ask you what you were doing just now, can you please remove your hood?" I really need to leave now but damn, I can't make a run for it. They'd either catch me or judging by the bow strapped to his back, Legolas would shoot me with an arrow. I look up and see that they're all waiting for me to do what I was told. I guess I don't really have a choice.

Sighing, I reach up and pull the soft hood off of my head. My dark brown hair in a low pony tail drapes just below my shoulders and my bangs drift slightly over my right eye, down the side of my face. The light of the fire makes my other eye gleam green with flecks of violet. There is a moment of silence and the air suddenly loses its tension. They all lower their weapons and I stand completely still, waiting for their next move.

"It's a women."The dwarf in surprise and breaking the silence.

"Hardly. More of a girl."Strider spoke with a hint of negativity in his voice.

"My dear girl, how old are you?."Gandalf asks.

"Fourteen."I reply.

"Well then, what are you doing in the forest? And what were you doing here?"

"I am a traveller and I needed supplies."

"So, the infamous thief turns out to be no more than a girl. Just another disappointment in my life." Mumbles a man on the other end of the fire.

"Boromir, your comments do not help us." Gandalf looks at me."We can't let you go just yet. The forests are too dangerous to be travelling alone in and I can also tell that you haven't eaten or rested in a long while."

"I can take care of myself." I said pointlessly.

"You will be joining us for the time being. And seeing as that you want to leave so badly staying here will be your punishment for attempting to steal from us. In any case, it's good to see another face around here." Gandalf gives me another smile and then turns to the group.

"Aragorn, you will take first watch. The rest of you should rest for we have a long journey ahead, and you child should get some sleep as well." Everyone else went back to their original resting spots except for Boromir who was watching my every move. Aragorn whispered something to Gandalf and they went into the forest to discuss something. My guess is that they are talking about what they're going to do with me but, I don't like to make assumptions. Pulling my hood over my head so that it overshadows my face, I got up to go and follow them. Only to be stopped by certain someone.

"Where do you think you're going?" Boromir asked. I can tell he doesn't trust me. He sees me as a threat but, I don't mind because I don't like him very much either. I stopped walking away from the camp. This isn't worth my time. Quickly and quietly, I was half way up a tall pine tree.

* * *

**Aragorn POV**

"Who is she and what are we going to do with her?"I ask when we're out of hearing distance of the camp.

"She is a girl with a past I am at no liberty to mention. But, I will say that she has seen more than her fair share of death and torture and that she has learnt not to trust people. As for what we are going to do with her, I don't know. We're too far away from Rivendell to send her there so I guess our only option is to take her with us."

"She is of no use and would only be a problem on the way to Mordor."I say with more frustration than I wanted in my voice.

"She has changed since the last time I saw her."He continues."I feel that she needs our help. An evil force stirs inside her."

"What kind of evil?" I ask curiously.

"A curse or a blessing, not yet complete in its power. Whatever it is or will do, I cannot let it unleash itself. If that were to happen, not only would it destroy the girl, it would also do great damage."

"How do you know it has that kind of power? Something like this would show itself. Especially in a child."

"I know because I feel it inside her. I can't say much more than that because I do not know anymore." We both stood their for a moment as I accepted that fact that we're bringing a fourteen year old girl on a quest to Mordor to drop the One ring into the fires of Mount Doom.

"Can she even hold her own in fight?" Since we are bringing her, it might be important to know if she has any experience with her dagger or her bow. I don't know if she can even use them well enough to not get herself killed in battle.

"She has skill and experience of a different sort but, she knows how to use her weapons and I believe she can hold her own in a fight. To my knowledge she has never been trained so she taught herself and honed in on her skills. She's been on her own for quite some time and know how to take care of herself, but I'm guessing you still doubt her ability. I will leave it up to her to prove to you and the others her worth." Gandalf gave me a slight grin and started walking back towards the group.

He stopped after taking no more than two steps and looked back at me while leaning on his staff. "Since she's joining us, you should get to know her more." His face broke out with another smile. "Maybe that will help us figure out what this evil is."

Sometimes I just don't understand that wizard. This girl has some sort of unknown curse with a seemingly strong enough force to change the future and yet, he talks so lightly about it.

I let out a small sigh and start to head back to the group after Gandalf.

* * *

**Shadow POV**

Aragorn and Gandalf returned only moments after the incident. Gandalf was soon asleep while Aragorn sat leaning on a rock in front of the fire. As soon as Aragorn returned, Boromir also went to sleep.

"Hey, catch."

I look over at Aragon and he tosses me a piece of bread.

"You must be hungry." I take a small bite just to test it out. Considering that I haven't eaten in around three or four days and that even bad food tastes great when eaten with hunger, this bread tastes amazing! I start to eat the rest of the piece only stopping when it's gone. That tastes so good.

"Are you from Bree?" He asks.

I have a feeling that he's going to be asking more questions. Don't trust anyone but yourself. That's what's been keeping me alive and I intend to follow it with the exception of the bread. I was just too hungry.

"No." I reply simply.

"Only the people from there call me Strider."

"I have spent time there like other places." There is a moment of silence

"What race are you? An elf?"

He probably noticed my sharply pointed ears sticking out of my hair which would explain his guess. But, I am far too short at 5'4 to be an elf. I also can't walk ontop of snow or any of that kind of stuff.

"No. I am not an elf. I do not know my origin"

He keeps silent after that and pulls out an oddly shaped pipe. The Ranger smokes and stares off into the distance. Everyone else is fast asleep.

I gently push up the sleeve of my right arm up to my elbow. Their are two rows of black numbers that look etched into my arm. The numbers look like they bled as if black ink hit a drop of water. The first row looks like this:

05:08:2:5:15: 37: 59

I've figured out that the first digit represent years, then next was weeks, then days, hours, minutes, and finally seconds. The seconds always count down, taking my life with it. When the clock runs out I'll only be twenty years old.

The next number underneath it is 378. This is my kill counter. It only counts the men, elfs, dwarfs, orcs and goblins I kill. If I kill a rabbit the number will remain the same.

I rub my wrist and pull the sleeve back down hiding the numbers. The numbers are part of me. They have been and always will be. I check my wrist every night. A reminder of my task.

I turn my attention away from my wrist and look through the branches of the trees, up at the round moon. Stars litter the sky and the moon shines brightly. There is a cool breeze that wraps around me, almost giving me a sense of security. I close my eyes and listen to the steady crackling of the fire. Everything is so calm and beautiful, even in this time of war.

Which leaves my mind with one thought. What will happen if this war is lost?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and give me some suggestions!**

**I also want to say that I will only have Shadow's point of view unless it's necessary to keep the story going. But that's pretty rare.**

**Anyways, Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again,**

**Please read and review! It would be very helpful.**

**I also want to say that Shadow is a very hesitant person and that sometimes she might sound like Gollum and Smeagol but I assure you, she is completely one person in control of her thoughts at all times.**

**and just to clarify more, I will be following the movie version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Only my character**

* * *

Chapter 2

The first golden rays of the morning hit my face as I open my eyes. I've been lying on the branch of the tree for the entire night with only a few moments of sleep. Looking up at the branches above me, I see a moth spread its elegant pastel coloured wings delicately upon the branch. A peaceful smile spreads across my face.

Aragorn and Legolas were already awake and getting everything ready to leave. They packed up their bedrolls, fastened supplies to Bill the pony and started to wake the others. Soon, everyone was awake with a semi- full stomach and we head off to continue the journey. I'm following at the back of the group infront of Aragorn. Secluding myself from the others but, one is talking much anyways except for these two hobbits. I think their names are Merry and Pippin. They talk so much and look like they were having fun it raise my spirits a tiny bit.

We continue on for a few more days. The hobbits look like tired but they continue to push onward, everyone else seems to be doing fine. I feel fine as well co

We stop, once again, for the night. I climb up another tree like I've been doing for the past couple of days and watch everyone while everyone prepares for the night. The hobbits (with the exception of Sam) have their bedrolls out and are resting on them while anxiously waiting for Sam to finish cooking supper. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf are waiting as well. Boromir decided to go straight to sleep tonight without eating.

Sam looks exhausted from carrying his stuff as well as the pots and pans he brought with him and now he has to make supper. I watch as he slowly puts the ingrediants into the pot and mixes it with a spoon. For a second, I thought he was going to spill all of the boiling water all over himself but he jolts himself awake. He then goes back into this tired fashion of cooking. This is almost too painful to watch. The miniscule part of my heart that's telling me to do the cooking for him takes over and I drop down from the tree. I feel everyones eyes on me as walk confidently up to Sam and bend down infront of the cooking pot.

"Hey, I can take over." My voice is barely above a whisper and I reach out to grab the spoon from his hands.

Sam jumps back and starts waving the spoon around as if to gaurd the pot.

"Who knows what you're going to put in there? For all I know, you could poison us all!" He shouts.

"She's not going to poison it and you also need your rest. Even if she was going to poison it, we'll be watching her." Aragorn says to Sam. Sam looks back at Aragorn and then hands me the spoon.

"The ingrediants are beside the pot." Sam then goes to sit beside Frodo.

I look at what Sam started to make. So far, all that's in the pot is water and sliced potatoes. It's a long ways from being stew but that doesn't bother me. Digging through the pile of igredients I find carrots, bread, and multiple spices and herbs. This isn't much to work with but I do have a squirrel that I caught earlier in the day that I can use for meat. I start to slice the carrots and add them to the pot when I over hear Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli having a conversation.

"Do you think it is wise to let her cook?" asks Legolas politely.

"Why wouldn't it be? Sam needed rest and Shadow volunteered." Aragorn replied simply.

"Can the lass even cook a proper meal? She might kill us all with it's nasty flavour!" Gimli says with a smile and starts chuckling.

"Only if we survive that nasty smell you've been growing first. " I reply without looking up. Aragorn and Legolas start laughing and I grin as I start to serve the orange coloured stew. Even Gimli starts chuckling. I give the first bowls to Merry and Pippin. Merry eagerly takes the bowl and all of us watch in surprise as he downs the whole bowl without stopping. His face is covered with the orangy brown broth and a slice of the potato that hangs from his chin. Merry sits for a moment looking like he cant decide if it's good or not.

"It's good then?" asks Pippin with a worried expression.

"It's... Interesting. Never had it before and I don't know what to think of it. It got this sort of tangy flavour." I watch as Pippin looks at the contents in his bowl, spinning it around a little and then taking a sip. He swallows it with a loud gulp and then also finishes the rest his bowl in one go. I quickly pass out the rest of the stew and go to climb back up into the tree.

"And where do you think your going lass?" Gimli says in a teasing tone.

"Come down here and join us."Legolas says this with in such a way I can't refuse. But, I really need to stick to myself from now on.

I sit a few feet away from Aragorn and warm myself up by the fire. Everyone but Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I are asleep.

"Take off your hood, we all know what you look like." Gimli requests in a friendly tone. I do as I am told and pull my knees up towards myself, wraping my arms around them.

"So, where do you come from? 'cause this food is delicious."He asks. Unlike Merry and Pippin, Gimli seems to genuinely enjoy my stew.

"I don't know." I reply.

"Where did you grow up?" Legolas also asks.

"Far away from here."

Aragorn, noticing my blunt answers asks me the most simple question he can.

"What is your name?"

I sit and think about what I'm going to do. The only people who knew my actual name were my mother and my brother. There is a silence.

"Tamber."

Right after I say this, I go back up onto the tree branch and pull my hood over my head, wrapping my cloak around me. I don't hear them talking anymore. What did I just do?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**This chapter is kind of short but more stuff will come in the next chapter.**

**Please review! That would be very helpful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**Please read and give me comments, and suggestions. I would really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I only own Tamber.**

**Anyways, Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Get away from the blade, Pippin... on your toes... good, very good... I want you to react, not think." Boromir said as their swords rang loudly. I sat on a rock, watching him give Merry and Pippin fighting lessons.

We had stopped for a rest on a rocky hill with green shrubs and bushes on the ground. The sky shines a light gray colour covered with clouds. Sam was cooking something by the campfire and Gimli was saying something to Gandalf about the path we're taking. Speaking of which, I still don't know where we're going.

I watched Gimli walk off angriliy away from Gandalf. Now's my chance I thought to myself. I got up and went over to the wizard.

"Hello, my dear." He said to my with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Where are we heading?" I asked politely. Gandalf looked down at me, his smile fading slightly.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan and if we are lucky, we will still be able to pass through there. After that, we turn east into Mordor."

I mumble a thanks and walk back to the rock I was sitting on. Mordor. Why would we go be going there? I sit still for a moment, lost in thought when a shadow moves over my face grabbing my attention. I looked up at the Ranger standing in front of me holding his sword out. I small grin on his face.

"Care to practise?" He says.

" Is that a challenge?"I ask with slight sarcasm. His face lights up with a smile and I can't help but grin as well.

"That depends if you are good with your weapons." I can see the teasing in his eyes. "Or if I have to teach you."

That does it. I get up from the rock, take the bow off of my back and draw my dagger. He takes a step back, knowing that he's got me wrapped up in his little game.

To be honest, I'm kind of nervous about fighting against him. My method of fighting people usually bypasses the entire fight and I go straight to the kill. But this is different. I actually have to work my way close enough so that I'm in range with my dagger.

We both a stand directly across from each other, close to the hobbits who have stopped wrestling with Boromir and started watching us. I get into place with my dagger out in front of me and my legs apart for balance and control. Aragorn swings his sword around once and then gets ready.

"Watch closely. You might learn something." Boromir advised to his trainees.

"Who do you think is going to win Pip? My bets on Aragorn." Merry said to Pippin.

"Really? My bets on Tamber." Pippin replied and then thought for a moment. "What exactly are we betting?"

Merry looks at him and they both make eye contact. "Lunch." They say in unison with a nod. They turn back to us and cross they're arms at the same time. It's official, hobbits are funny.

I look back at Aragorn, waiting on his mark.

"Lets get started. You first My lady."

"I'm far from being a lady." I say as I take a step forward. I slash my shining dagger up at him. Aragorn blocks my attack with his own sword but, exposes his chest at the same time. Before he can change his current position, I step to the side and whip my dagger at him. Stopping it an inch from his heart. I grin with delight.

"See there Merry, Tamber won." Pippin said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, no, no you have it all wrong. You see, Aragorn would never let that happen in a real fight." Merry countered. Then I realized what Aragorn is doing. He's testing me! He purposely exposed himself seeing if I would get the clue and I played right along. Damn, I should have known better.

Aragorn stops and looks down at me with a smile. "Very good. Now let's do this again. This time, I'll start." I went back to my original spot. Yes. Let's do this again.

Aragorn started by thrusting his sword forward. The added length of the sword barely missing me as I side stepped. He began swinging his sword at me while I blocked the blows coming my way. Our blades clanging as they met each other. I tend to aim most of my shots at either his throat or his heart. Force of habit I guess.

Aragorn took another step forward and began his strike at my down at my stomach. I quickly spun out of the way as I felt the sharp edge graze my hand. He looked like he was going to apologize when he saw the small trickle of blood running down. I take advantage of his pause and I swing my one edged blade so that it lightly hits his shoulder. I know it hit its mark since he placed his hand on his new wound. He focused back on me.

"Now we're even." I said while ducking under his sword. He recoiled back a bit and then shot his weapon out, aiming for my upper body. I flashed my dagger out, barely managing to stop his sword from slicing my neck open. Our weapons lock and the Ranger pressed on with a sudden burst of strength. Forced to use both hands, I took a step closer to my blade to keep myself less open to another attack. Fighting against his raw power, I know I'm not going to last long. I look over at him, trying to spot a point of weakness. And then I see it. His chest, again. Wrapped up in pushing my weapon down Aragorn doesn't seem to notice his own flaw. Now's my chance.

I use all the strength I can spare and kick him solidly in the chest. The Ranger stumbles back in surprise. Unfortunately, I forgot that my dagger is locked onto his sword and I watch as it unwillingly flies out of my grip. It lands a few feet away from me and I quickly dash to retrieve my only weapon but, a figure steps directly in my path and points his sword straight at my throat. I freeze in place.

"I win." Aragorn says.

"Not so fast!" Pippin cuts in. "Tamber, catch!" In the corner of my eye, I notice something metallic fly my way. I notice it's a sword and catch it by its hilt. The weapon is heavy compared to my dagger, but I can still swing it. The length is okay.I look over at Pippin but it's Boromir that catches my attention when I notice his weapon is missing from his hilt. This is his sword, I think to myself.

"No fair!" Shouts Merry but, I can tell he wants this duel to last longer.

I don't normally use a sword but that doesn't mean I've never handled one before. My father used to teach me how to use one when I was younger but, I haven't touched one since the last time we practised. When we did practise though, I was pretty decent at what he taught.

"Again?" Aragorn asked.

Nodding, I hold out the new weapon in front of me. He does the same. We both start swinging our weapons again. Aragorn, being elegant and graceful with his weapon while I'm trying to remember some of the manuevers my father taught me. Parry, swing, dodge and counter. Aragorn is no longer taking it as easy on me as he did at the beginning.

At this point, it's actually going pretty well on my part. I'm no longer as clumsy and I'm getting used to the touch of having an extra length of metal to hit with. I have to say, It has quita a nice feel to it.

Our swords directly hit each other creating a 'X' shape in the air between us.

"What is that?" Sam asks in a worried tone. We both lower our swords, stopping our fight as the fellowship turns its attention to a dark moving patch in the sky.

"Nothing." Gimli answers. "it's just a wisp of a cloud."

Boromir takes a closer look. "It's moving fast... against the wind." I feel my body tense up. What ever it is, it can't be good.

"Crebain from Dunland!"I sense the fear and urgency in Legolas's shout.

I sprint towards my dagger, picking it up from the ground with my free hand and placing it on my belt.

Aragorn is the first to fully realize the situation."Hide!"

I make my way quickly towards my bow and grab it while Sam dumps water on the fire and scrambles to a hiding spot. I look up and spotting no one, I grasp that everyone has already found a place to hide. The birds fly closer with incredible speed as I frantically search for some camouflage myself.

I stare at a small dying shrub to my right and swiftly slide underneath it. I crouch in a ball hoping that the little shrub has enough leafs to conceal, not only me but, the weapons I carry as well. The tip of my lengthy bow sticks out of the bush but there's nothing I can do about it.

Through a large section of uncovered branches, I spot Aragorn holding onto Frodo and hiding under a large boulder. The Ranger looks at me and then my hiding spot, eyes wide when he sees what I found as cover. Turning my attention away from him, I find Boromir in a large bush with Merry and Pippin. Boromir glances at me, his face going very slightly pale, silencing the two hobbits when they notice the predicament I'm in as well.

The sound of foul crows litter the air as the flock passes over us. I focus on Aragorn once again and he places a finger to his lips, silently telling me to keep quiet. I stay still completely still, holding my breath and waiting as the excruciating seconds pass by. I can hear my heart beating loudly in my chest and I think to myself that I've never been found when trying to hide, so I should be okay.

With one last cry from the birds, I watch as they circle back towards the south. Crawling out of the bush and brushing the dead leafs off of myself, a hand roughly grabs the front of my small tunic and clenching it in his fist, jerks me up onto my feet. I stand but, the hand stays grasped. I follow the arm up and find myself facing a raging Boromir. I don't move a muscle.

"You stupid girl! You could've gotten not only yourself killed but, everyone around you! Do you not realize that?" He grips the cloth of my shirt even tighter and violently pulls it towards himself. I grab his wrist to stop him from dragging me closer to the furious man. I'm not afraid of him but, I don't like what he's doing either.

I look over my shoulder and see Merry and Pippin with a worried look. They talk to each other and point in my direction, almost as if they want to help but don't know what to do.

"Are you even listening to me?" Boromir yells. I turn and look at him again and then I notice a gloved hand placed on his shoulder. Boromir's hold lessens slightly and I watch as Aragorn calmly steps in.

"Boromir, let her go." Boromir gazed at Aragorn as I released my grip on him. Boromir turns his attention back on me, his glare still looks menacing but, with a final yank he releases me and walks away.

Straightening my tunic out, Aragorn walks in front of me and places both of his hands gently on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly. I nod, shrugging off his touch. My eyes wander to the soil on the ground.

Aragorn continues."What you did was foolish. You are lucky you weren't caught but next time, be more careful." I answer with another nod and walk past him over to Merry and Pippin.

I bend down and hold out Boromir's sword. "Can you give this back to Boromir for me?" I ask sincerely.

Pippin takes the sword from my hands. "Yes, I can." I make my way over to the bush and grab my bow, fastening it to my back.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras!" Gandalf says with a booming voice.

I tred through the blanket of snow that almost reaches my knees as I hug my cloak, the cold finding seeping its way into me. Gandalf and Legolas lead our group and I watch in envy as the elf lightly walks on top of the white fluff. I stay at the back of the group which unfortunately where Aragorn likes to stay as well.

I tred through the blanket of snow that rises close my knees as I hug my old cloak, the cold seeping its way inside of me as the snow fills my boots. Gandalf and Legolas lead our group and I watch as the elf lightly walks on top of the white fluff, the chilling air barely affecting him. . Boromir walks with Merry and Pippin, helping them along the way. Every one is silent and the feeling is grim. I stay at the back of the group.

"Why don't you just walk on top of the snow like Legolas?" Aragorn asks after a while.

"I'm not an elf. I already told you that." I say back.

"You have pointed ears though."

"And every pointy eared person you've met can walk on snow?" I countered back.

"Well, yes." He answers.

"Unfortunately for you, that's not true anymore." For what ever reason, Aragorn smiles a bit.

Suddenly, I hear a small yelp and spot Frodo uncontrollably tumbling down towards us in a flurry of snow. Quickly, I move into his path, catch him before he can plummet any further and lift him to his feet. The frantic hobbit searchs within his tunic, trying to find something. I look up and notice that Boromir is holding a small chain with a gold ring attached, staring at it but, something is wrong with his gaze. It's as if he's captived by the ring.

"Boromir?" The Ranger asked worryingly, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing."Boromir's voice is filled with darkness and mystery but, not a moment later, a sharp ache starts creeping into my wrist. I mask my emotions, not wanting to show the increasing sting where my numbers lie.

"Boromir, give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn spoke quietly.

The pain crept past the digits and spread further along my arm. It almost feels like someone has a blade and is casually cutting into my skin.

Boromir kept staring at the ring with eerie smile playing across his face. The pain stopped abruptly as Boromir broke fro his trance and walked over to Frodo, placing the ring in his hand.

"As you wish. I care not." He ruffled Frodo's hair Gently but, his gesture brought me no comfort. Aragorn released his weapon and continued on with everyone else. I stood still, thinking about what just happened. That must be the One ring. That's the only reason we would be heading to Mordor and that's the only thing that could affect my wrist in such a way.

Hurrying, I catch up to Aragorn and walk slowly beside him. I'll look at my wrist later to see what happened. I don't want to risk anyone accidentaly catching a glimpse of the black print.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I want to say that this is my first time attempting to write an action scene so, sorry if it sucks. And I'm actually posting this chapter a lot sooner than I thought I would.**

**Once again, Please Review. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peoples! **

**I am very sorry about the really long update time. I had planned to post this chapter at the end of July but, unfortunately, I haven't had a lot of time to write anything.**

**I also want to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed and my 1 favoriter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings, a unicorn or a Gundam (although I really want one) **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy**

* * *

The snow grew heavy and the wind drew thick as we made our way higher up the mountain pass. I hardly have any feeling in my hands and feet as the snow climbs up my shivering body and the freezing air hits my face stinging the exposed skin. Turning down towards the packed snow, I grasp my worn cloak tighter against myself even though I know it's useless against the cold.

Gandalf leads us with Legolas's guidance while Aragorn and Boromir carry the hobbits along. Legolas tends to wander between different spots in our company but he's usually with the wizard. Also, I'm not entirely sure where Gimli is, but he's definitely not behind me.

I hold onto Bill's reins and blindly follow the trail left by the fellowship ahead, catching a glimpse of the elf lightly walks past me, seemingly unaffected by freezing temperature. 'He's dressed in such light clothing and yet he's looks fine.' I think to myself. 'Damn elfs.' Of course I don't actually mean it but, sometimes I think elfs have it way too easy. Once he reach the front of the line he pauses in front of the wizard and stares out over the edge of the cliff as if looking for something. I follow his gaze and see nothing except the clouds in the sky and the mountains ahead. His lips move but the voice is drowned out.

" It's Saruman!" Gandalf suddenly yells above the roar of the wind.

A loud crash comes from above and I only watch for a second as the large chunks of snow and rock fall before I quickly dive to the ground, silently hoping that I won't get injured or thrown off the narrow cliff. The thundering sound of the hard blocks hitting the rim of the mountain vibrates through my chest as I try to slow my racing heart. For the next few moments, nobody moved and nothing was heard except for the whistling of the wind.

I rise instantly to my feet and brush the white snow off of my cloak while still trying to calm my nerves. I do a quick scan of Bill to make sure he's alright and pull his reins closer to the group.

"He's trying to bring the mountain down! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn declares urgently. I agree with the ranger. We can't go on much further, even without Saruman trying to stop us. The fellowship is exhausted and freezing and if we continue, I fear that the haflings won't survive.

"No!" Gandalf responds firmly and raises his staff towards the gloomy sky.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith." He chants slowly. I recognize his words, they're in the elven language sindarin.

"Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath." I whisper to myself, translating his speech. Another loud bang is heard and immediately I throw myself against the rock wall of the ledge. A chunk of snow slams into my upper body and I'm lost underneath the frozen blanket of snow.

The first thing I notice is the weight barring down on my chest, and my limbs being compressed in a coffin of snow and ice and the inability to move. I open my mouth to breathe but I inhale snow. There's no air here. I can't breathe! Forcefully, I pull my arm in front of me praying that I face up and drag myself to where I hope the surface is. With every second that passes, my lungs feel like they're going to explode and I desperately push forward breaking the cover of the snow. I pull the rest of my body up and lie gasping and shivering, drained at the amount of work it took to free myself. Slowly, I catch my breath and I peel myself from the ground, watching the hobbits getting rescued by Aragorn and Boromir.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city." Boromir suggests.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn implies.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli says proudly. Gondor, or Moria? From what I've heard of Moria, I'd choose Gondor even though it takes us close to Isengard. From the look on Gandalf's face, he agrees with me. All of us wait for the wizards choice.

Then, the unexpected happened. "Let the Ringbearer decide." I turn my attention to Frodo and watch as he tenses under Gandalf's words. 'Why would you put that much pressure on the person who already has a lot to bear?'

"Frodo?"Gandalf asks, waiting for his answer.

"We will go through the mines." My heart and hope dropped when I heard Frodo's decision.

"So be it."

...

The light of the moon was hidden in the clouds when we got to the clearing and the snow doesn't touch this place but the air is cold and a pool of murky water lay in front of the entrance to the mines. I don't know how we plan to get into the mines because this entrance is just a wall of rough stone.

I hand Bill's reins over to Sam and watch as the fellowship follows after Gandalf.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli says while we start searching for the entryway.

"Even their masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf says. 'Then how are we supposed to find it?' I think to myself, annoyed at our current plan.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas says and I grin at his comment.

"The walls of Moria." Gimli says with aw in his voice. Gandalf raises his arm and presses it against the wall, slowly tracing small veins of silver running in the stone. He turns, looks at the moon and then mumbles something about starlight and moonlight. And as if the moon was listening, the clouds cleared and the beam of light shone down onto the rocky surface.

The intricate designs grew broader and clearer revealing beautiful designs lined with ancient symbols.

"It reads, The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf reads aloud while following the script with his staff.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf replies confidently. He knows the password then?

Gandalf places his staff against the gateway and starts speaking. "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" Anticipation grows as we wait for something to happen. After a moment, Gandalf tries again. "Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" And just like last time, it had no effect.

"Nothings happening" Pippin says stating the obvious as Gandalf tries pushing against the door. A cold chill passes over us, adding to the growing disappointment.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elfs, men and orcs." The wizard mumbles quietly.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asks.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took and if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf says annoyed at his failed attempts and Pippin's question. Looks like we're going to be here for a while. And with that, everyone dispersed and went to do their own things while we waited.

I take out my dagger and examine it, making sure it's still it good condition when I hear footsteps and a gloved hand on my shoulder. I spin around, aiming my blade up at the person's neck on instinct. I stop my dagger right at the man's neck and watch as he stares at it in shock with his hands raised to say that he's not armed. I let out a sigh of relief, sheath my weapon and look up at Boromir.

"I'm sorry for what I did." He begins, the look of shame hinted on his face. "Back when I grabbed you, it was not right of me and I didn't mean to do it. I couldn't control myself. Please forgive me." I smirk at his apology. I never imagined I would get one.

"It's okay." I say quietly. "I am sorry as well. I was a fool and I should have found a better hiding place so I can't blame you for your actions. I put all of us at risk." I look down at the ground my voice catches,I can't believe what I'm about to say next. "I forgive you."

He smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You are forgiven as well. I'm glad we have this settled." Giving me a quick pat on the shoulder, he gives me a warm smile and walks towards Aragorn and Sam, who are getting Bill ready to go off on his own.

Silently, I walk past Legolas and stand in the shadow of the one of the tree, out of sight. Now to do something I've dreaded for a long while. I hold out my covered arm and stare at it, I know I have to check it but, I'm afraid at what I'll see. I take a deep breath and slowly reach down towards the light cloth that hides the black print. I close my eyes and quickly pull the sleeve up past my elbow. I take a quick peek at the writing and, seeing nothing different I move my arm to the light, just to make sure. Then I noticed it. The numbers bled thin branches of dark ink that wrapped almost completely around my arm, staining the skin. Staring at the symbols, I start to shake as I gets lost in the horrifying image of the thin lines tracing over my entire body, consuming it in darkness.

Closing my eyes, I instantly I pull my sleeve down, take another deep breath and head back to where the others are. I place myself on the rough shale and look out onto the cloudy water, trying not to let my mind wander on what appears to be my terrifying future. Something small catches my eyes near my feet. I small smile forms on my face as I pick up the white flower and hold it gently in my hands, keeping the good memories near.

Suddenly, I'm knocked out of my thoughts as I hear a loud sound and instantly I'm on my feet, dagger raised. Another splash is heard and I look over at Merry and Pippin who are throwing stones into the water. I sheath my weapon and watch as the rippling in the water fans out over the surface.

"Do not disturb the waters." Aragorn warns as he catches Pippin's arm mid-throw. He looks over at Boromir, who I'm guessing is thinking the same think as the ranger.

"What is the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asks unexpectedly. 'Mellon.' I think simply. I learnt how to speak Sindarin a few years ago from a friend of mine who works under the same boss as I do. He insisted convinced me that it would help on some of my jobs so I learnt it. Looking back, it never really helped with anything except the occasional contract where I had to steal information from the elfs.

"Mellon." Gandalf's says slowly. We all watch in amazement as the large doors of stone swing open revealing an endless face of black. The wizard places a crystal on top of his staff as he leads the way. I wait until everyone has passed before me and then I head into the dark cavern myself. I walk forward slowly, not wanting to trip over anything and I breathe in the air. Something doesn't smell right.

"So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call this a mine... A mine!" Gimli says like it's a joke. To me, this place doesn't look like it's going to have a roaring fire and meat off the bone because I can't hear any sounds but the footsteps of our own company.

Gandalf's staff light up the room and I instantly see the lifeless corpses lying on the stair way and scattered across the dusty ground. My reflexes take over and I draw my dagger.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir speaks quietly and that's when the rest of the fellowship notice the bodies with arrows sticking out of them. Gimli runs across the room, not believing his eyes.

"No... No!" He shouts.

Legolas picks up an arrow from the senses are on high alert and I can feel the adrenaline pumping through me as I wait for something to happen.

"Goblins." He announces with disgust in his voice as he draws his bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here. Get out!" Boromir shouts and the hobbits scurry towards the entrance, everyone has their weapons out and are backing out of the mine and the halfings cross into safety.

I've barely moved from my spot when trouble strikes again. "Strider!" Sam shouts out desperately over the voices of his friends. To my horror, I watch as a giant tentacle reaches out of the water and wraps itself around Frodo, swinging him high into the air. Aragorn and Boromir rush out of the mine and start hacking their swords at the tentacles while Legolas shoots one with an arrow.

Sprinting towards the pool, I take out my bow and notch an arrow. Quickly, I am for a tentacle, guessing at which one holds Frodo and then I fire. The arrow flies through the air and sinks into one of the monster's many limbs. Damn it! There's too many! I keep firing, trying not to get too close to the water's edge. The monster rises out of the water to meet its prey as Frodo screams in fright, or pain as he dangles closer to the jaws of the giant creature. Boromir slashes his sword at another one of the tentacles and Frodo is dropped into his arms.

"Into the Mine!" Gandalf shouts. Boromir carries Frodo and dashes towards the open doors as Aragorn rushes the other hobbits in. Legolas places a well-aimed shot on the monster and then runs after the group with me right behind him. The monster climbs out of the water and pulls itself against the entrance. I keep running as I feel a gust of wind and the ground beneath my feet shake. Looking behind me, I watch as the creature gets crushed underneath the weight of the heavy boulders. Everyone is still and nothing is heard except the sound of us gasping for air.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf says, instantly taking control of the situation. He thumps his staff against the ground and the stone provides us with our only light. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older, and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." I follow at the back as the wizard walks up the stairs, cautious of his every step. "

It's a four-day journey to the other side." He continues. "Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

**Hello again, thanks for reading.**

**I want to mention that a certain line in this chapter is by no means supposed to be racist incase any of you think that. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, this is the line: '**Staring at the symbols, I start to shake as I get lost in the horrifying image of the thin lines tracing over my entire body, consuming it in darkness.'**This is more directed at the end of the line. So incase any of my readers are offended, please do not take it that way. That's not what I meant when I wrote it:) (Glad that's sorted out) **

**I'm also thinking about making a story for The Hobbit. :)**

**Please Review! I love hearing what you have to say and constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**Thanks,**

**Nighthief**


End file.
